Drabbles
by Demonluvr
Summary: OthelloMitsume Drabbles Yaoi Angst Abuse
1. Pet

Disclaimer: don't own them

Summary: Othello and Mitsume are talking and shit. Utter-Crack-Fic I don't know how this'll turn out. Yaoi. IDK

Warnings: Crack-fic Cussing Yaoi SH

Evie: I was typing with my foot. And it took five minuets to type 'Evi' T-T

Sarah: ha ha.

* * *

Pet

* * *

"You know if you just listen to me you wouldn't get beaten," Othello stated and took another drag from his cigarette. He kicked the bloodied boys head. The boy groaned and tried to pick himself up just to be pushed back to the floor roughly.

"I'd listen to you if you weren't such an asshole." Mitsume snapped, wiping the blood from his mouth. He took the knife he was holding (A/N: Where was this "knife" at the beginning?) and tried to stab Othello in the calf. He failed. Miserably. The knife ended up next to his foot. (1)

Othello saw the knife end up by the boy's foot. "How did you manage to do that?"

Mitsume blushed. (A/N: OMG HE BLUSHES!) "Shuddup. I'd like to see you try to stab someone in this position." Othello chuckled and got up.

"Eh?" Othello picked up the boy and deposited him on the bed, in the same position that he had been in. "Eh?" Othello grabbed the knife and laid down. "Eh?" Othello then proceeded to stab Mitsume in the leg.

"HOLY FUCK MONKEYS!" Mitsume instinctively pulled his leg up and pulled out the knife.

"YOU ASSHAT! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF SADISTIC MURDERER TYPE THING?"

Othello chuckled again and pushed Mitsume back on the floor. (OMF! RAPE!) He sat on Mitsume's stomach and took another drag. "Yes. I am a sadistic murderer type thing. You, of all people should know that." Othello twirled the discarded knife around in the air. (2) "But I usually tend to rape them before they die." The knife stopped, pointing toward the floor, and shot down into Mitsume's hand, successfully pinning it to the floor.

"Go. Fuck. A. Goat." Mitsume murmured, trying to block out the pain. Othello grinned and pulled the knife out of Mitsume's hand, _slowly_. "Fuck. You." Mitsume growled. "You know you want to." Othello said cheerily.

Othello gripped Mitsume's hair and crushed his lips against Mitsume's.

Mitsume closed his eyes and felt himself sinking into the kiss. His eyes snapped open and he tried to push Othello away, wincing because of the hand holding him captive by his hair. When that got him nowhere, Mitsume did the only thing he could think of. He bit Othello's tongue.

Othello quickly pulled away and (Sarah just took away the thingy that was between my legs T-T) glared at the boy. Mitsume smiled, showing off his teeth. Othello shifted to where he was straddling him. "Get off me," Mitsume ground out. "No." Othello growled. (OMF! THE THINGY WENT DOWN SARAH'S SHIRT:shot:)

A bluebird flew in and started to whistle 'Popular' from Wicked. And then a bunch of demons came in and did the 'Lord of the Dance' dance which goes: hop back, hop forward, hop, hop, hop. And then you do some funky thing with your feet, which goes heel, toe, heel, and toe. Then an angel came in and ate the bluebird, and the demons ate the angel. Then Othello blew them all up. (3)

"Nani?" Mitsume questioned. "Never mind that." Othello turned away from the smoldering ashes that had been demons. Othello leaned down and licked some blood off of Mitsume's bottom lip. Mitsume involuntarily opened his mouth.

Othello smirked and kissed him. (Evie just fell backwards on the couch. Pity me) 'Eh?' Mitsume thought frantically when he felt Othello's hand stroking his thigh. He suppressed a moan. (Ev: MOANAGE!) Othello moved down to his neck, nipping him slightly. (VAMPIRE MUCH!) Mitsume groaned and shuddered.

Othello bit down harder, thus drawing blood.

Mitsume cried out and blinked back tears, his back arching. Othello smirked against his skin, licking up the blood. 'Christ, what he does to me…' Mitsume thought, trying to keep from becoming aroused.

"Do you want me?" Othello murmured against Mitsume's nape.

"N-no." 'YES! YES! TAKE ME NOW DAMMIT!'

"Your body says differently. Don't you feel constrained in those clothes?" Othello tightened his grip on Mitsume's thigh. (Othello? Are you in an awkward position? 4)

"You horny bastard." Mitsume growled.

"Thank you," Othello responded and continued kissing Mitsume's neck.

Mitsume moaned as Othellos hand worked it's way upward.

"You sure you don't want me?" Othello questioned again as his hand worked at the button on Mitsumes pants.

"Uh. . ." Mitsume groaned.

"That's not an answer," Othello scolded softly.

"Y-yes. . ."

"Yes you don't want me?" Othello started to pull away.

"Nein. P-Please." Mitsume weakly reached up with his hand and gripped Othellos shirt. "Nein." Mitsumes vision started to blur around the edges.

Othello slipped his hand down Mitsumes pants and he gasped. "maybe we should wait intill your not injured. Hmm? What do you think Mitsume?"

"Ah. . ." Mitsumes vision went black and his hand fell to the ground.

Othello smirked and stood. The boy fainted from blood loss. He picked his up and laid him on the bed.

After healing Mitsumes wounds Othello walked to the door. "Intill later. My pet."

* * *

1: How the hell?

2: Othello isn't touching it he's making it do it with his powers and snuf

3: I told you Crack-fic -.-

4: Well, he's straddling Mitsume and yet stroking Mitsumes thigh. So that means he has his hand _between his_ legs to get to Mitsumes thigh.

Evie: BTW meh and Rah alternated typing each paragraph see if you can tell the diff.

Sarah: but at 'horny bastard. Thank you' part is where Evie took over cuz she left with the floopy :glare:

Evie: this is not a one chap thingy by the way. It's ganna be a series on short one-shots done by meh Inu Rah. Mmkay?

Sarah: it is?

Evie:nods: yea and none will have to do with the other.


	2. Love Me

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: 1st chap

Warnings: Yaoi Abuse Angst

Evie: FWEE!

* * *

Love Me

* * *

Why does he do it?

Why does he purposely abuse me?

Hurt me?

Hate me?

Why?

I just wanna know why.

I feel the life flowing out of me with my blood.

I feel the pain as he continuously abuses me.

I also feel the pleasure.

I love it.

I also hate it.

Why?

Why must he confuse me like this?

All I want is affection.

All I want is attention

All I want is . . .

Love.

Why won't you give me my one wish.

All I want is love.

That is all.

If you can give me that . . .

If you can give me that I could give myself to you completely.

He cuts into my skin again and I cry out.

You laugh at my pain.

You laugh as I bleed.

You laugh as I die.

Tears caress me cheeks and fall to the ground.

They're red.

Blood.

Heh.

I don't have much longer.

I lived my life . . .

To die.

I never had a chance . . .

My breath shortens.

You caress my cheek and lick my lips.

Why?

Please . . .

"I love you"

I sink into the black painless abyss as he utters those three words.

And I die happy.

* * *

Can you tell who's POV-ness this is?

Evie: this ones sadder then I attended. :shot: yea . . . I didn't even mean for it to turn out this way. Well, to be completely honest I had no idea what to type so I let Brian and Z take over. WOO! GO THEM!

WEEEE!

Tell me who you think it is. (It's obvious right?) I hope everyone gets it right.

Oh, if you somehow missed it. All of the stories in this, erm . . . story, yea, they're all Othello/Mitsume.


End file.
